


Chickens of Voltron

by orphan_account



Series: Chicken Aus (MultiFandom) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chicken AU, Kinda, M/M, More than one chapter, Slow Burn, something no one asked for, sort of crack, thats right, this has been in my old files too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A silly short story that's been sitting in my drafts for way to long. Basically it's exactly what it seems, a chicken au. I will not apologize or explain.





	Chickens of Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder what kind of chickens they are?  
> No worries, got you covered fam
> 
> Lance- Cubalaya  
> Hunk- Buff Cochin  
> Pidge - Belgian Bearded d'Uccle Bantam  
> Shiro - Sumatra  
> Keith - Red Shouldered Yokohama

Lance gave a disgruntled cluck and hopped down off the fence post. Of course he had to compete with  _ him _ again. The damn long tail feathered idiot. With his stupid loud call that carried over the entire farm. Why? It was so unnecessary to be that loud.  _ Especially _ when it got in the way of Lance’s own crowing. He’d even moved to another part of the farm to try and get away from the noise and it was useless! 

 

It was one thing when they would compete in shows. Exchange a few choice words, show off, get scored, and go home. But who could have guessed his owner would buy the rival of his life, Keith Kogane, forcing them to live together. 

 

Well whatever. His feathers were nicer at the very least. 

 

“Giving up already?” A teasing call drifted over the field and Lance looked up to see Pidge and Hunk heading toward him. The little hen looked a bit too smug as she stopped next to him. “Getting ready to mope again? Or are you finally going to admit all your feelings. Or at least talk to him”

 

“Excuse me, um, what feelings you gremlin,” Lance huffed, fluffing up a little. He gave Hunk a betrayed look as his friend laughed. “No. No no.  You’re both delusional.”

 

Hunk shuffled his wings and shook his head, “Or maybe you’re just in denial.”

 

Lance pushed past with an offended cluck, “Not doing this! Nope.” He ignored the rest of their little jabs. Ever since the farmer had bought the two new show roosters this had become the daily routine. Get up, get out crowed, get teased.

 

Teased with no base not to mention. “How could I like someone with a tail longer than their body! It reminds me of the hair that one judge had last competition. What was it?”

 

“A mullet?”

 

“Thank you Hunk. Yes. I’ll never be wooed by a mullet tail.”

 

Pidge laughed, “Can one have a ‘mullet tail’?”  

 

“Keith sure does. Why did he get bought anyway!” Lance flapped his wings a few times, feathers still puffed up.“The farmer has plenty of show chickens! I can accept Shiro but  _ Keith _ . And, I mean, look at me. Why buy more when you already have the best gem on the crown.”

 

“Oh wow, aren’t you modest.” Pidge rolled her eyes and shared a look with Hunk that Lance was  _ not _ found of. The tiny hen sure enjoyed poking fun at any tiny flaw in his arguments. She could probably shame a fox out of raiding a coop and Lance felt he had no reason to be targeted by this. Targeted and betrayed by his two closest friends. 

 

“Think whatever you guys want.” He took a few quick steps to widen the distance between them. “Now, I gotta go give mullet tail a talking to.”

 

“Sure,  _ totally _ believable”

“See you at feeding time. Give us all the information on the  _ rivalry _ ”

 

The sarcasm was surely in Lance’s imagination. The betrayal limit had been reached for the day.

 

\------

 

Lance sat down next to the coop, glaring up at Keith. What did anyone see in those long, snowy white, glossy, pretty feath-

 

No. not pretty feathers. Pidge and Hunk’s teasing must have been getting to him. He shook his head to clear it, scolding himself mentally. Standing, he strutted over to the post Keith was settled on. “Hey! Mullet tail!”

 

“Hi… Lance? And my name is Keith…”

 

“I know that! It’s an insult! Cause, we’re rivals and stuff.” Lance puffed up a bit at the questioning tone.

 

“Rivals?”

 

“Yeah! We competed all the time. Neck and neck. Who's going to place first this show? Remember?”

 

Keith tilted his head. “I always placed first though. By a lot actually. Are you sure we were even in the same class?”

 

Lance fell silent for a while, simply staring at the rooster in front of him. Was this a joke? No way did this mullet tailed pretty rooster completely forget his rival even existed. The thought made Lance want to wince at the sudden pang it brought to his chest. 

For some reason he couldn’t get mad at the fact though. It just made him gross and upset and he didn’t like it at all. He stared at Keith a moment longer before shaking his head and turning away. 

 

“Yeah well… nevermind I guess. Just stay on your side of the field!” He turned sharply and strutted off, refusing to stay and hear any reply.

  
  


\------

  
  
  


“So how did the confrontation go?” Pidge said. The hen had made a beeline toward Lance as they gathered around the spread feed.

 

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” he said between pecking at the grain scattered over the ground. Hunk gave him a concerned look and he just wanted to melt into the ground. All that talk before and now he’d look pathetic again. He took a breath and puffed up again. “Said he didn’t remember me. I’m sure he was just pretending out of embarrassment or something.”

 

The look Hunk gave him had him wanting to run all over. “Lance….” Hunk started, voice full of what Lance could only call pity.

 

“No, no! I’m fine. Not like this changes anything. Just. Well now it’ll be easier to avoid each other right?”

 

His friends didn’t answer, just watching him instead. He saw them both exchange a quick glance before Pidge nodded.

 

“Whatever you say Lance.”

 

“But I’m here if you want to talk about it. We both are right?” Hunk looked at Pidge as he spoke and the small hen gave another nod. 

 

Lance sighed and forced his feathers flat. “Thanks guys. I… maybe after I think through it a bit more. Glad you’re here.” His words made Hunk coo and rush over to him. Next thing he knew he was cuddled up against a mass of tan feathers, a smaller feather ball joining at his other side.

 

“You two are so sappy.” Pidge teased and Lance decide he wouldn’t point out how she’d joined in with them. At the moment at least.

  
  


\------

 

Keith was quiet as he ate, occasionally looking over at the three eating in the distance. Or the one tall lanky rooster in the middle to be specific. Lance. If he thought back, the rooster was a bit familiar. 

 

“Doing ok?” 

 

Keith looked over his shoulder at Shiro’s voice. He shrugged his wings and looked back toward the other three. “I think the tall one hates me…”

 

“You mean Lance? No way. He's a friendly guy from what I've seen. Though he might flirt around a bit much at the shows…”

 

“Wait wait! You know him?” Keith asked.

 

“Well yeah. He's ranked high in the shows several times. Almost got best in show last year, missed you by a handful of points.” Shiro tilted his head as he looked at Keith. “You said he was hot.”

 

Keith fluffed up immediately. “What! No! I'd never say that about competition. Or at least not forget right aw- don't laugh!”

 

“Sorry, sorry. So maybe you didn't say it out loud.” Shiro held back a few more chuckles. “ but you did make eyes at him the entire time.”

 

Keith opened his mouth to protest before he felt dread well in his gut. “O-oh. Oh he's the one who fell asleep the entire time judging wasn't happening.” He looked back over toward the trio. “He's a lot louder awake.”

 

“Most are”

 

“Guess this explains his challenge. And why he knew me. Probably why he hates me too.” Keith scratched at the ground, staring at it hard. He felt a bit guilty over everything but for the most part frustrated. How could someone who was always asleep remember and he couldn't? But on the other wing, what kind of chicken just announced they’re rivals to someone they never talked to before?

 

It was a mess. Though Shiro seemed to enjoy finding this chink in his armor far too much.

 

“Going to apologize and admit he’s cute?”

 

“N-no!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will ever continue. Mostly I just didn't want it dead in the drafts for any longer.


End file.
